<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she'll make you curse (but she a blessing) by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230819">she'll make you curse (but she a blessing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84'>ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F, F/F, Silly Misunderstandings, Witches, i wasn't sure where i was going with this fic and this is the end result, i'm so sorry wizones, it's more like enemies to i must admit i have a crush on you but i still kinda hate you, it's more them bickering and being chaotic lesbians tho, lapslock, not rly anything - Freeform, not rly betad, on an unbiased opinion i think this is bad, there is some plot here. somewhere. idk, thinking now this isn't exactly enemies to lovers, this is kinda crack-y and i hate myself for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaewon’s life as a witch living in the middle of a forest is not that hard per se, and she really likes what she has. it just gets tough to deal with this one neighbour who happens to also be a witch, but one that is pretty much her exact opposite and so impossible to tolerate.<br/>(but damn, she’s kinda cute.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she'll make you curse (but she a blessing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>saw <a href="https://twitter.com/robiinya/status/1220004040265928709">a tweet</a> and got inspired. but now the acc is suspended lmao???? but if you live in the bird app 24/7 it was the one about neighbour witches living in the woods where one's into natural/white magic and the other is more into traditional witchcraft, set up in an enemies to lovers au. basically, this fic<br/>i kinda fucked up everyone's hair colour and it's mixed but uh hope it ain't a bother? i started this during the drought and then paused after a while because i got blocked, then they came back and bloomiz era ended and i had still to come back to finish this. and the end result is bad. so. woops. sorry for that<br/>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXBHCQYxwr0">sweet but psycho</a> :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chaewon brushed off her bangs away from her eyes as she stared down at the bottle made of glass. she analyzed it in silence and, well, it didn’t look much odd at first. the container had something that looked like dark wine, but a bit denser than the liquid should be. it looked inoffensive at first, but she was a witch, one that practised the craft even before she learned how to say out all the spells properly. her knowledge on the subject was wide and that was definitely <em>not </em>something inoffensive.</p><p>“do you know who sent in this?”, she asked after a couple of minutes of silence.</p><p>yuri, who was her assistant even despite limited understanding of magic, shook her head. “nope, it was by the door when i came in. why, is it something bad?”</p><p>“not bad per se…. but not harmless either”, she frowned. “and i guess i know who sent this.”</p><p>she would have rushed towards the door, ready to face the suspect she had in mind. but, before she could do such, the door to her house was slammed open. “kim chaewon!”</p><p>“it’s unnie for you”, she immediately said. well, at least she didn’t have to move towards the creepy house that was a few steps besides from her own. “and this is <em>my </em>humble house. never learned how to knock?”</p><p>“i would knock if i were to talk to someone civil with their neighbours”, the girl crossed her arms. despite her tone being calm - as always - she was <em>fuming</em>, clearly annoyed at something, but it didn’t make sense to her. chaewon was the one who should be mad at the other instead!</p><p>thing was, the one who had just invaded her house was kim minju who, despite sharing her surname and also being a witch, had no correlation with herself. much the opposite, they avoided each other at all costs. she was also the first person that crossed the orange-haired girl’s mind after staring at the bottle, being the only one that she knew who’d try to brew something like <em>that</em>.</p><p>she rolled her eyes at the younger. “well, at least you’re here. mind to explain what this was doing at my front door?”</p><p>minju frowned at her, staring at the bottle. “i’d love to know too, but i guess you just proved my suspects.”</p><p>“…your what?”</p><p>“please, don’t act all innocent now”, the younger rolled her eyes. “can’t you see my hair? nothing odd with it?”</p><p>chaewon tilted her head, staring at it. “it’s lighter, and? so what, it looks kinda cute in you, if only you stopped frowning.”</p><p>“i-- shut up! i like it black”, the younger was caught off guard by the compliment, looking away for a second. “it’s because of that thing in your hand that it’s like that! and you holding the exact same thing just proves it was you who did this to me!”</p><p>“minju, as much as i’d love to be the one behind this, i’m not one for pranks. besides, this is clearly traditional witchcraft. i work more with natural products”, she shrugged, pointing out to her house. she had a bunch of shelves with more plants than books, a few scented candles and also lots of crystals. “you’re the one who messes with all these rat fur and bat wings and other gross stuff. this looks more like something <em> you </em>would do rather than me.”</p><p>the other looked offended at that. “you really think i would ruin my hair to falsely accuse <em>you</em>? please, i have better things to do.”</p><p>“i did not ask you to come in, did i?”, she frowned. “anyway, i have received the same package you did, apparently, so it means it was not made by any of us. although i’m still not fully convinced”, she finished her thought, still staring at the younger. </p><p>minju didn’t seem to like that hypothesis. “there’s no way it was not made by you. there are only two witches in a kilometre radius and that’s us two.”</p><p>“and you know i only do white magic with natural ingredients, which is why i opted to live in the middle of the woods”, she refuted back, tired of having to say that. “this <em>stinks</em>. it’s more like your craft than mines.”</p><p>“but i--”</p><p>“yes, i get it. not your doing.”</p><p>the younger witch crossed her arm, but chaewon could notice she was trying hard not to grin at that. “so, you are saying it’s not made by any of us but a third person.”</p><p>“apparently.”</p><p>“so we must find out who did this to my previously stunning hair.”</p><p>the older had to control herself strongly to not groan at that. “this has nothing to do with me so i’m not getting involved. you do you, find them and do whatever you want to them bu <em>please</em>, do that far from me and my place. anyway, you should probably take this.”</p><p>despite looking reluctant to do so, minju grabbed the bottle that was directed to her. “why?”</p><p>“because i can see some spots in your hair and, considering this is magical and will take a good while to wear off, i‘d suggest you to accept your new colour and make it even. it’s not that bad, trust me, just fix it and you’re good to go.”</p><p>her expression darkened quite fast, but also, her cheeks became a delicate hue of pink. “whatever”, she said annoyedly as she finally left the other’s house.</p><p>yuri, who had watched the entire scene quietly, started laughing as soon as the door shut. “oh my god! unnie, are you crushing on your <em>rival</em>?”</p><p>“<em>what</em>?!”, chaewon blinked as if she had just woken up from a trance to stare at her younger friend. “what kind of nonsense is that?”</p><p>“she was <em>so </em>ready to hex you and you compliment the hair she hated so much! what for?”, she was still laughing as she said that, a tear falling from the corner of one of her eyes. “if that wasn’t your crush jumping off then enlighten me with an explanation.”</p><p>“hey, just because she annoys me simply by living next door it does not mean i cannot tell her the truth. she does look nice with that hair.”</p><p>“and this is why you also told her to fix it and gave your copy of whatever that bleaching potion thing was? <em> please</em>, i don’t believe you.”</p><p>chaewon scoffed. “whatever, what are you even doing here chatting with me, off to work!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“oh, minju-chan! what did you do to your hair, it looks so nice?”</p><p>the witch looked at the two figures who were now entering her house. hitomi and nako would often visit her house, as they shared some of their magic knowledge often. minju, being a witch that only started her craft recently, and the younger duo, who both came from fairy families but had moved out from their respective houses and currently living along with humans.</p><p>“i could say the same for you two”, she calmly said, staring at the top of their head. they didn’t change their hair colour much but had always vocalized to want to change it, and had invited the older many times to do so. still, with so many rejections, they decided to give up on convincing her and change it on their own without minju. </p><p>except that now she was awfully blonde, but not by their hands, although the timing was perfectly fitting as if it was. what were the odds?</p><p>“did you like it? it’s cute, isn’t it”, nako said happily, brushing her hand on her ends, now a cute hue of lilac. hitomi was also shaking her head pridefully, pink hair falling onto her shoulders in twin braids. indeed, they looked really cute, cuter than they already were. “what a nice way to evade the question though. really, weren’t you the one who refused to touch your hair?”</p><p>the younger nodded at that, lips automatically forming a pout. “yeah! you said it would ruin your dark witch aesthetic, but now you’re blonde! i can’t believe you touched it without us.”</p><p>“but isn’t it interesting that she dyed her hair at the same time we did? it’s almost as if it was intentional as we wanted.”</p><p>“but we didn’t do it the three of us together. it’s not the same thing.”</p><p>“it really isn’t, but the coincidence is still funny.”</p><p>“that it really is!”</p><p>minju rolled her eyes as the other two kept talking back and forth. “are you two done with… whatever you’re doing right now? besides, i did <em> not </em> want to ruin my hair like this, okay.”</p><p>the two fairies shared a glare before returning their attention to the witch. “what does that mean?”</p><p>she sighed, explaining the events that had happened earlier on her day. how someone knocked on her door but once it was open there was only a bottle waiting for her, and how when she tried to inspect it, it blew up, falling on her living room and head, which made her hair lighter than its original colour. minju also explained how she had tried to clean it, revert it, and once she noticed it was to no avail she paid a visit to the only person she could think of that could have done it.</p><p>“and it was not her? i don’t believe it”, nako said with her head resting on her palm, crushing her right cheek. “there is no witch in the area and i see no reason why any practising witch from the city would do that to you.”</p><p>“but she also had a bottle”, hitomi pointed out. “and she said she also received it, right? she would need to be a great liar to come up with a story this solid on the spot.”</p><p>minju hated that she agreed with the pink-haired girl. “besides, she said the potion is more traditional than not, and she has a point with that. despite hating her guts and wishing she wasn’t right, chaewon-unnie doesn’t like brewing that kind of stuff. and i doubt she would do it <em> just </em>to piss me off.”</p><p>“hmm.”</p><p>“now what?”, the older asked, one finger playing with her lilac hair. “you seem to want to get back on whoever did it, right?”</p><p>“yeah. maybe not get back but i want to know who it was and make them responsible for this mess”, minju sighed. “also i’d like to know if this can be reverted.”</p><p>the fairy duo nodded their heads. “i think we can help!”, the one with pink hair said with a grin. “unless the person was extremely cautious, there’s probably some genetic code of theirs in it.”</p><p>“eww, and that’s on my hair? gross.”</p><p>“it’s not much!”, nako clarified. “it’s hard to avoid having some of your dead skin or fallen hair on these potions, or maybe even sweat while it’s breeding.”</p><p>“<em>is that meant to make me feel better?</em>”</p><p>“point is”, she continued, ignoring the witch. “we can try tracking down who did it by that. is there some drop or leftover on the bottle?”</p><p>minju tried to let her disgust behind and look around her work table, where the bottle that chaewon had given her was left half used. thankfully this one didn’t blow on her face, but it was probably because she’d been cautious when opening it, differently from the first one, that exploded from the aggressivity. “yeah, i have some left here.”</p><p>“great”, nako smiled, turning to her friend. “let’s go it, hicchan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“yena-unnie!”, yuri quickly got up from her seat as she stared at the newcomer. chaewon smirked to herself as she noticed the younger’s face turn as red as a tomato. “what are you doing here?”</p><p>“i have business with chaewonie, remember?”, she said casually, not failing to see the effect she had on the other. it amused the witch, these oblivious girls.</p><p>yena wasn’t exactly magical per se, she was the same as yuri. but there was <em>something </em>in her, chaewon could sense it. maybe she was a descendant of some strong magical being, or maybe her magic had been sealed so she <em>seemed </em>to be an ordinary person. regardless of that, all she knew was that the older girl one day appeared at her door, lost in the middle of the forest but somehow felt lured in her direction. the witch assumed that it was her inner magic that had been dragging her to visit her, in a way to fully develop inside of her. she did live in an area with lots of magical energy accumulated, as it was her house and where she did her craft, so maybe that was what got the other’s attention. and, thus, chaewon decided to tutor her to awake her magic.</p><p>(she has no idea why she ended up at her door instead of minju’s though, as yena didn’t completely fancy all her ecologically correct and cruelty-free craft, but she’d rather lose all her magic than lose <em> her </em> apprentice to <em> that </em> girl.)</p><p>she let the thought slide, moving towards the older. “how was your lesson yesterday? i’m sorry i had to go out for a bit, i had materials to collect. i wasn’t expecting you to leave before i went back, though.”</p><p>“ah, yeah… about that”, she started quietly, bringing chaewon’s attention back to her, but she regretted it right away. she didn’t really like the sound of that. “it did go well, i guess. i finished it quite fast and it was surprising that i managed to make it on my first try…”</p><p>chaewon tilted her head. okay, those were good news, but with the way yena looked guilty, like when a ten years old knows they did something their mother wouldn’t want to know, it irked her. “is it the time where you say <em> but</em>?”</p><p>yena sighed. “but i didn’t go back home once i had it done. i got bored, and i wasn’t sure when you’d be back… so i decided to make some research?”</p><p>“research”, the witch echoed it, looking at yuri for a second to watch her reaction. the younger girl also seemed to be scared of what was next to come. “what did you do?”</p><p>“…i brewed a thing.”</p><p>“what thing?”</p><p>“that’s the thing”, she forced a smile. “i’m not really sure what the thing was. i was going to show it to you but i didn’t find them in my bag later.”</p><p>instantly, the witch pressed two fingers onto the bridge of her nose. </p><p>“wait”, yuri was the one who spoke. “couldn’t find… them?”</p><p>yena shrugged. “yeah. i put it in two bottles, i had leftover from the lesions, and thought they would be of great use.”</p><p>the orange-haired girl furrowed her eyes, gears clicking inside her head. “unnie, what exactly did you--”</p><p>“kim chaewon!”, she heard a second time that day. the three of them turned towards the door, staring at minju and two small friends of hers.</p><p>still, her attention was on her fellow witch only. “minju-yah, you <em>really</em> need to learn how to knock. and to call me unnie.”</p><p>“yes, whatever, but you!”, she walked towards the older, a finger pointing at her direction. “you lied about the potion, didn’t you?”</p><p>she crossed her arms, unamused at the accusation. “and why do you think so?”</p><p>“because my friends tracked down the person who brewed it and it brought us back in here”, the light-haired turned to her companions. “isn’t that so, hicchan, nako-chan?”</p><p>“well”, the one with lilac hair started speaking. “it certainly did drag us <em> here</em>, but…”</p><p>“it could be someone else too”, the one with pink hair continued.</p><p>chaewon had never seen the two cute girls before, but she already liked them more than minju. they seemed more clever than her, too, so they had all the traits to be her favourites.</p><p>the younger witch tilted her head at that. “the logical deduction is that she’s the one who’s brewed it. out of the three of them, only chaewon-unnie is magical.”</p><p>“<em>wow</em>, you called me unnie! that’s a first.”</p><p>minju glared at her, who had a smug smile and crossed arms, staring back at her. she decided to ignore her and instead rolled her eyes back to her friends. “anyway, who else could have done it, though, if not her?”</p><p>the two pastel girls shared a look, and despite not opening their mouth, it seemed like they were having quite the conversation. chaewon was slightly curious about it, and about them too.</p><p>“well, actually”, yena finally spoke, voice trembling a bit, which made the witch return her attention to her. she left a burst of fake laughter as she scratched the back of her neck, seemingly nervous. “i kinda, like, have some magic too…? it’s just not very detectable for some reason i still am not sure myself, but i’m working on that, okay!”</p><p>the three newcomers stared at her for a couple of seconds before the silence was broken again. “and you are?”, minju deadpanned.</p><p>the oldest blinked at bit a that, eyes trembling for a while. “choi yena?”</p><p>“she’s my apprentice”, chaewon answered on her behalf, looking unamused at her neighbour. “i thought we were over this whole potion thing?”</p><p>“y-- yeah, but the tracker--”</p><p>“it must have failed or something, because i have nothing to do with that thing.”</p><p>“it has <em> not </em>failed”, the stranger with pink hair and round cheeks said suddenly, taking offence by that as she stepped down lightly. it was like she was trying to seem terrifying but was too shy to actually commit. it was quite cute. “but maybe it didn’t track down chaewon-nim.”</p><p>“and instead it tracked down yena-nim.”</p><p>at that, the two witches turned to stare at her. “well, you <em>did</em> say you brewed something and put in twin glass bottles.”</p><p>“and it did make us come here at the exact moment she’s visiting you.”</p><p>“i didn’t do it!”, she instantly defended herself, but then paused to think. “wait, what are we talking about?”</p><p>the two small girls walked forwards, the pink-haired one handing yena a bottle as her lilac-haired friend spoke again. “this.”</p><p>“is this the thing you brewed yesterday?”, chaewon asked.</p><p>“…maybe”, she spoke quietly with a pout, ignoring the way everyone stared at her. </p><p>“what even were you even trying to do?”, it was yuri who finally spoke, face quite amused at the scene. “and how did one bottle end up at chaewon-unnie’s door and the other at minju’s?”</p><p>“well! it was… uhm… i thought it’d be a…”, yena lowered her voice until she was whispering, getting everyone’s attention. “a… love potion… okay… however!”, the sudden shout made all the girls startled. “i’m pretty sure i ended up making something else though.”</p><p>“yeah, my hair is aware.”</p><p>“it definitely was <em>not</em> a love potion”, the orange-haired witch agreed with her neighbour. </p><p>“and i’m not sure how it went to their doors”, the older sighed at yuri’s direction. “i had taken them with me to show chaewon today and i just opened my bag again at home but by then they were already missing.”</p><p>the room stayed quiet for a while, awkwardness growing in the air. but then one of the fairy girls cleared her throat. “i have a hunch.”</p><p>minju raised her brow. “what, nako-chan?”</p><p>“maybe yena-nim let the bottles fall on the forest, and some nymph deduced it was by either of you.”</p><p>“ah! that makes sense”, the girl beside her smiled in agreement. “but since it looks like minju’s craft, but has chaewon-nim’s ingredients, they weren’t sure whose it was!”</p><p>“so they put one bottle in front of each door”, they said in unison.</p><p>the older witch tilted her head. “well. they do hate that we practice our craft too close to their home.”</p><p>“even you?”, minju stared at her. “i thought they liked you more because of all your vegan brewing thing.”</p><p>chaewon stared at her. “i still have to burn stuff to light up the cauldron and all of that.”</p><p>“ah. that is true.”</p><p>“well, the mystery is solved, is it not?”, the lilac haired girl spoke again.</p><p>the one with pink hair nodded. “so we should get going, right, minju-chan?”</p><p>the young witch opened her mouth and then closed again. “go before me. i’ll return home in a bit.”</p><p>they looked a bit unsure to go without her, but then nodded at their friend, turning to the strangers and biding them farewells too.</p><p>chaewon gulped down. it was weird that her neighbour hadn’t left with her friends, but instead of voicing it out, she just stared at her. “can i help you?”, she asked, forcing a smile.</p><p>minju looked away from her, breathing in. “i’m sorry.”</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“i’m sorry. i accused you wrongly. so. i’m sorry for that.”</p><p>“oh”, for some reason, she couldn’t believe what was happening. she kept staring at the younger, with her eyes determinant yet still quite shy, and it had caught her off guard. she could feel her cheeks getting hotter and her throat closing. “that’s-- okay. i did accuse you a bit too, so it’s fine.”</p><p>“but you didn’t barge in my home.”</p><p>“twice”, yuri reminded her.</p><p>she sighed. “twice, at that. so, yeah…”</p><p>chaewon put a hand on her shoulder, smiling sweetly. “it’s fine, kiddo. don’t worry too much about it.”</p><p>“okay”, she bit her lower lip, walking towards the door before she turned around. “oh, and one more thing.”</p><p>“yes?”</p><p>“despite still thinking that traditional craft is superior and all… i think it’s noble of you to be a little different and more, like. conscious, i guess.”</p><p>“oh”, chaewon caught herself saying again, freezing on her step as she watched her neighbour leave her house. “wow. okay. what was that?”</p><p>“unnie, are you blushing~? aww, young love is so cute”, she heard the young girl giggling to herself, breaking her trance. “so when are you two going to date?”</p><p>“what? never! did you forget what i think of her?”</p><p>“of course i did not!”, yuri kept smiling teasingly. “you think she’s cute.”</p><p>“i do not!”</p><p>“yes, you do! you said too long ago!”</p><p>“uhm, girls?”, yena interrupted the duo’s bickering. “you know, not to butt in, but i still have business with chaewon that got delayed due to the potion thing--”</p><p>“that, in the end, was your fault, unnie”, the witch deadpanned. “but you are right. let’s get going to my living room, then, unnie.”</p><p>“sure, whatever, run from your feelings then”, yuri pouted to herself, sitting down on her table and checking down her papers. </p><p>she caught herself doodling a girl with ducky lips, who was making a mess around the rest of the paper. she laughed at the drawing, but then something clicked in her head.</p><p>“wait. why was unnie brewing a love potion, to begin with?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>